Ai: Meeting with Clear
Ai: Meeting with Clear is the nineteenth episode of Final Fantasy: Unlimited. Story Prologue Drifting through the Ocean Puzzle, Jane and her crew pass into a new section of the puzzle, but notice no change. In one of the corridors Ai and Yu argue, but are interrupted when Ai's face is floating outside. Ai tests the face's mimicking ability by making many faces, which it copies perfectly, until she yells at it. When the face attempts to copy her, it seems to drown. However it reappears scaring and angering Ai. In her anger she falls out of the portal she was viewing the face from, disappearing into the ocean before Yu can catch her. The Sky Beneath the Waves Tumbling through the ocean, Ai falls through the bottom into a jungle-like place. Pist has located another fragment of Omega, and Crux watches as he celebrates his victory and praises his own work. Back aboard Jane, Cid declares they cannot follow Ai in Jane, as the sky is at the bottom of the ocean, and without flight Jane would be able to reach her, but not return. Yu and Lisa resolve to rescue her using Chobi and his flight abilities. Beneath the sea, Ai requests Poshepoket for help, but Poshepoket's mischievous nature wins about, burying her under a pile of food. As she recovers, Ai hears laughter and spies a young man in strange clothes with something resembling a jellyfish over his head and shoulders. When she asks him about his strange clothes and tries to touch them, the boy jumps back explaining that if she touches him, he will destroy her. They are attacked by some of Pist's monsters. Clear Unable to fight back, the two escape, with a little help from Poshepoket. After Ai demonstrates the ability to touch the boy, he takes her to hide in a cave. The boy, Clear, explains the monsters are after him and his siblings. He wonders how Ai can touch him even if his clothes are made from Flight Water, the substance needed to make Cid's airship, Silvia, fly. After sharing his sorrow rooted in his power to destroy whatever he touches, Ai compares him to Omega, and he confirms that he is indeed Omega. Omega The Earl is impatient with Pist, who explains he has not delivered the latest trap as he has diverted his efforts to hunting another piece of Omega, hinted to be Clear. When the Earl realizes what Pist has found, he becomes uncontrollably excited, while Oscha is concerned over Pist's ability to capture him. In the cave, Ai is indecisive of her reaction of the revelation of Clear's and Omega's link. She recalls all the destructive power of Omega and the other parts they have encountered before, but notes Clear is different from his siblings. Chobi, Lisa and Yu soar overhead, searching for Ai. Kaze is searching on foot, when he happens across the banana peel that Poshepoket used to help Ai and Clear escape earlier. Returning to the cave, Clear reveals a different side to Omega; after it was shattered and separated, Omega's pieces began to search each other out, but do not mean to cause the destruction they leave in their wake. Ai invites Clear to join Jane and her crew, and leads them to Tenos, where the Flight Water can be located. After hesitating, Clear accepts Ai's offer and agrees to lead them to Tenos. Kaze As the pair turns to leave they spot Kaze who draws his handgun and levels it at Clear. Ai shields Clear and tries to convince Kaze to lower his weapon. The monsters attack again. Kaze fends the three off with only his side arm but is caught and slammed into the ground. As Clear attempts to flee with Ai, his glove slips off, sending her plummeting to the ground, and his hand becomes engulfed in light. Kaze gasps as he sees Ai falling, and rises to save her. She is caught by Chobi and the others before he can reach her. One of the monsters attacks Clear, but moments before the attack hits, Clear's body is covered in light, stopping the attack before it can strike him. Using the light, Clear dispatches the monsters, shattering that section of the Ocean Puzzle, and shifting Jane and her crew into the next section. As Pist marvels at Omega's power, an angry the Earl appears on a projection screen. Epilogue Back aboard Jane, Ai reunites with the others, with Ai and Yu resolving to drop their argument. After Ai glances over to Kaze, who has resumed his usual position, she realizes she is still holding Clear's glove. Characters *Ai Hayakawa *Chobi *Cid *Clear *Earl Tyrant *Fungo *Herba *Kuroki Kaze *Knave *Lisa Pacifist *Makenshi (mentioned only) *Oscha *Yu Hayakawa Category:Episodes in Final Fantasy: Unlimited fr:Ai – Rencontre avec Clear